


Just Wanted to Tell You That We Might Have Shrunk the Heroes

by PhantomStorm



Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Felicity was messing with the alien tech. NOT a good IdeaHR was trying to help. DOUBLY NOT a good ideaPoor Barry, Cisco, Wally, and KaraORThe one where Felicity and HR magically turn The Flash, Kid Flash, Supergirl, and Vibe into 5-year-olds.





	Just Wanted to Tell You That We Might Have Shrunk the Heroes

When the day starts with HR behind a computer, NOTHING is going to be okay.

It all started when Team Arrow (no Diggle or Thea), The Earth-2 Wells family, and Kara came to visit S.T.A.R. Labs. Team Flash was surprised, to say the least, but they made do. It went a  _little_ downhill when Iris suggested that they get coffee at Jitters. Those who hadn't had their coffee followed, leaving Barry, Cisco, Kara, Felicity, HR, and Wally at S.T.A.R. Labs. 

Barry, Kara, and Wally decided to go into the Speed Lab to get a little training in. Cisco decided to tag along. Which left Felicity and HR in the Cortex ( _bad idea_ ). With HR being the weirdo he was, he looked at Felicity, who was busy trying to catch herself up on The Flash's recent take-downs. Suddenly, HR blurted out, "Did you know Cisco has some of that alien tech?"

Felicity's reaction was instantaneous. She whipped around and grabbed HR's shoulders excitedly. "Show. Me." She commanded and HR jogged off excitedly, with Felicity hot on his heels.

 

**~45 minutes later~**

 

The 4 superheroes decided to take a break, not wanting Caitlin and Iris to chew their heads off for "overexerting" themselves. The speedster duo and alien were currently eating the protein bars that Cisco had made while, said man, was guzzling down his third bottle of water when suddenly, they heard a loud explosion. Springing to their feet, they looked around for the source of the noise. Too bad, they should've looked up, because they would have seen the odd pulsing light before it zapped all of them. (Oh well)

This rendered the heroes unconscious and in a very strange physical state.

 

**~in the control room~**

 

"Uhm...HR? Just  _WHICH ROOM_ did you just  _ZAP_ _?!?!?!"_ Felicity snapped. HR chuckled nervously.

"Quite possibly the Speed Lab...maybe..."

*Frantic Typing Noises*

"Oh no...Nonoononononono, this is  _NOT HAPPENING!!"_

Felicity rounded on HR, pointing panicked at the screen.  _"LOOK!"_

HR blinked. And blinked again. And again. And again. One more time.

"They're..."

 _"CHILDREN!!!"_ Felicity yelled. "What are we going to  _do?!"_

"We have to get them and put them in proper clothes, that's what we have to do" HR stated, "And might I add, they are  _adorable_."

Felicity slapped the back of his head. "You  _moron!_ We need to turn them  _back!"_ HR nodded in agreement. "But we also need to dress them, if they wake up, that's not going to go well." HR pointed out.

Felicity sighed, "Fine, you get the boys, I'll get Kara." She then looked back at him. "You do know how to dress a kid right?" HR just shrugged, "How hard could it be?"

(Turns out it was  _very difficult)_

 

**~all kids are finally dressed and sleeping in the Cortex~**

 

Felicity and HR were currently looking at their 4 miniaturized heroes. Finally, they looked at each other. "You're calling them!" they said at the same time. 

"Why me?" HR asked, "You know them all better."

"Yes, but  _you_ work in  _this_ lab, and  _technically_ I wasn't supposed to know about the tech." Felicity countered.

"But they trust  _you_ more!" HR reasoned.

"Fine! We'll rock, paper, scissors to see who's doing it." (Felicity, always the diplomat)

HR nodded. "Rock. Paper. SCISSORS!"

HR had rock.

Felicity had...scissors.

"HAHAHA!" HR yelled triumphantly, while Felicity groaned.

They both walked over to the Cortex's phone, and Felicity slowly dialed Oliver's number.

 

**~at Jitters~**

 

Oliver's phone rang. Slipping it out of his pocket, he looked at the caller.  _"S.T.A.R. Labs? What's going on?"_ Oliver thought to himself as he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey babe" Felicity replied.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just wanted to tell you that we might have shrunk the heroes, no biggie." She said so nonchalantly, that Oliver  _almost_ missed the importance of that message, key word being  _almost_. 

"You...wh...what?" He stuttered.

"Yah, Oh! Dammit, they're waking up, call you later!" she then hung up.

Oliver stared at his phone, trying to process what he just heard. "Hey guys?" he said, grabbing their attention. "I think we should head back." Harrison seemed to pick up on Oliver's urgency because he stood and began to usher the others out.

 

**~back at S.T.A.R. Labs~**

 

"Felicity!" HR yelled.

"Yah, Oh! Dammit, they're waking up, call you later!" she spluttered out before hanging up. Running over, she saw that HR was carrying a confused Barry and Cisco while a hyperactive Wally was speeding around and Kara just kept on sleeping. 

"Wally!" Felicity spoke in her best mom voice and the toddler stopped. "Science lady!" he squeaked and tackled Felicity with a hug. She fell over with an  _oof_ and looked at the toddler. "Hi!" he giggled. Felicity groaned a bit as she stood up with Wally. Barry and Cisco were a little calmer than Wally, but soon they were trying to get HR to put them down. "I gotsa go see my lab! There was a boom!" Cisco told HR, wiggling around more. Barry just tried to avoid Cisco's flailing arms. 

Felicity put Wally down into the make-shift crib and went to rescue little Barry. With him safely on her hip, Barry looked around in awe. "Down please?" he asked Felicity politely, looking at her with his big brown eyes. "Aww, you're so cute!" Felicity squealed, ruffling his fluffy hair. Barry pointed down again. "Alright," she smiled putting him down. 

The moment he touched the ground he sped over to free Wally and together the boys ran off, laughing as lightning trailed behind. 

"I should've seen that coming," Felicity sighed. Glancing back at HR, she asked, "You good?"

HR had a bruise on his jaw and was visibly struggling to get Cisco under control. "Yup, I got it!" he said before another hand, smacked him in the face, "You go." Felicity shrugged, slipping off her heels and dashing after the speedsters.

Problem was, which way did they go?


End file.
